bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Metro
Rapture Metro was the main transportation system in Rapture, using principally automatic bathyspheres to reach the different docking stations scattered through the city. History The Rapture Metro was founded by Anton Kinkaide and was made up of three separate modes of transport: the tram system shown connecting to different residential areas, automated Bathyspheres from Austen Bathysphere Co., and, as a later addition, the Atlantic Express railroad. Both the bathyspheres and the Atlantic Express trains were both used for mass transit to carry citizens between separate regions of the city. A hub for the tram system was located at Apollo Square, and it had branches running to the upscale apartments of Athena's Glory and Mercury Suites in Olympus Heights, to the working class Artemis Suites, and the poorer Hestia Chambers. Before the civil war, the Rapture Metro followed a timetable of scheduled arrivals and departures of trams, trains, and bathyspheres. Most stations contained waiting areas and ticket booths where citizens could purchase tickets or inquire about routes and destinations. Terminal boards would update and alert passengers to delays or early arrivals. Rapture Central Computing's mainframe, The Thinker, regulated much of the Metro's automated networks and transport. With the Rapture Civil War causing an economic crash in the city, Prentice Mill, founder of the Atlantic Express, became bankrupt and sold his company and the train system to Austen Bathysphere Co. which integrated it into their own transportation systems and kept the lines functioning throughout the war in parallel to Rapture Metro. When all bathysphere travel was put on lock-down as a security measure, the Atlantic Express replaced it.Removed Service Announcement With the ongoing chaos, the Rapture Metro system received serious damage, and several of its stations became flooded. Some bathyspheres remained functional, but Andrew Ryan restricted their use to his inner circle and himself, having them coded with "genetic keys". The tram lines that once ran between residential areas have ceased functioning, with many trams derailed and wrecked. After Ryan's death and the end of the civil war, Sofia Lamb took control of Rapture and prevented citizens from attempting to leave the city. Travel on the trains and bathyspheres was limited to eliminate unauthorized travel, and the stations continued to decay from neglect. Stations Known Rapture Metro Stations *Apollo Square **Artemis Suites *Arcadia *Fontaine's Department Store *Fort Frolic *Hephaestus *Medical Pavilion (Emergency Access Route) *Neptune's Bounty *Olympus Heights **Adonis Luxury Resort *Point Prometheus *Welcome Center Known Atlantic Express Stations *Atlantic Express Depot *Dionysus Park *Fontaine Court *Fontaine Futuristics *Minerva's Den *Pauper's Drop *Persephone Penal Colony *Ryan Amusements ''BioShock'' By the time Jack arrives in Rapture, the tram system is non-functional, but the bathyspheres can still be used by him despite the lockdown. Each of the bathysphere stations are stylized and decorated to suit the aesthetics of the district it is located in. ''BioShock 2'' Subject Delta's main transportation device in his journey is the Atlantic Express, which remained partially functional and goes through the older parts of Rapture. Only a single Rapture Metro bathysphere station is found in Adonis Luxury Resort, that Mark Meltzer used to gain access to Rapture. Years after the events of BioShock, with the lockdown lifted, the bathysphere system was repaired and functional enough for Mark Meltzer and Brigid Tenenbaum to enter, and attempted escapes from the city by its inhabitants. Subject Delta traverses through Rapture via the Atlantic Express South-East line from the Atlantic Express Depot to Fontaine Futuristics. As he travels through the ruins of what was once the shining city of Rapture, Delta is able to see what remains of the Rapture Metro transit systems, with torpedoed bathyspheres and derailed train cars scattered across the ocean floor. Due to lack of maintanence and the Civil War, many of the remaining branch lines for the Atlantic Express were left to ruin or non-functional. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' of Fort Frolic.]] The Rapture Metro serves as the main transportation device for the field testers of Sinclair Solutions' Home Consumer Rewards Program. Each was provided a personal bathysphere by the company, along with their own apartment, giving them access to the different parts of Rapture. Almost every site has a inaccessible Metro station, including locations that did not have them in ''BioShock, such as Farmer's Market and Pauper's Drop. The tram system, seemingly in working condition, but not operating, can be seen from the entrance of Fontaine's Home for the Poor and the Mercury Suites. ''Minerva's Den'' Though the Rapture Metro system was not used by Subject Sigma, during his journey through Minerva's Den, an Atlantic Express station exists within the establishment but is inaccessible and possibly heavily flooded, as the tunnel connecting the station to the facility was destroyed. A downed bathysphere can be found on the rock bed near the Operations sector, where Sigma must retrieve a signal beacon. Wrecked Atlantic Express tracks and a traincar can be seen out in the Ocean nearby. Reed Wahl, co-founder of Minerva's Den, took extreme measures to cut off any outside contact, including preventing or destroying any possible means of transportation or ways of traveling to Minervas Den. ''BioShock Infinite'' Elizabeth and Booker head towards the Bathysphere Station in the Welcome Center where they take a bathysphere to The Lighthouse in the reverse manner of Jack's arrival to Rapture. They use a bathysphere in the second dock, beside the one used by Jack, which was originally sealed off and its connecting bridge destroyed. ''Burial at Sea'' In Burial at Sea - Episode 1, as Elizabeth and Booker regain consciousness, they descend into a trench in the outskirts of the city via a bathysphere sent by Sander Cohen to Fontaine's Department Store. The Metro system uses a different model Bathysphere than it does in the following year, one with a more elegant design. In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, Two weeks after the beginning of the Civil War, Atlas drops Elizabeth off at the Metro Station in Artemis Suites, revealing that Apartment building contained its own Rapture Metro station. Gallery File:Bshock metrosm.jpg|''An entrance to a bathysphere.'' File:Artemis Suites Entrance.png|''The tram system did not survive the war.'' tumblr_mlu1l2w6Lk1r98n8go1_1280.jpg|''The tram lines now lie in total ruin.'' See Also *Atlantic Express References fr:Métro de Rapture Category:Rapture Businesses